


black heart, black keys

by ElasticElla



Category: Supernatural, The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Crossover Pairings, F/F, Femslash February, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29743497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: “Wow, a muggle snuck in. That’s almost impressive.”
Relationships: Margo Hanson/Bela Talbot
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: femslash february music fest, femslashficlets: tarot prompt challenge





	black heart, black keys

Margo rolls out of bed with a big stretch. Last night had been a hazy night of post-midterm celebrations, and if Eliot has his way, today will be the same. An easy smile rests on her lips as she gets dressed and cleans up in the bathroom, ignoring the snoring first year in her tub. It’s the pretty twink from last night, almost too pretty for her, sent over to El with a bottle, and then something or other happened, charmed vodka is a dick to memories. Ambling downstairs, careful-ish to avoid those crashed on the stairs, Margo nearly groans as the living room comes into view.

Trash, empty containers, something that better not be vomit, a few more passed out people, and one leaving. They’re going to need like at least five different spells to become presentable again, and cleaning spells are so dull.

The woman heading for the door is far too gorgeous to have escaped her notice last night, and Margo makes it to the exit first, a cheery smile on her face as she splays across the door and sees the book.

“You don’t wanna take that out of here babe.”

The woman snorts, and within a blink, there’s a gun in her face. “I really do.”

And British, how cute.

Margo whistles, reassessing. “Wow, a muggle snuck in. That’s almost impressive.” Margo would bet her left tit Ben let her in, the helpless idiot.

The woman shrugs, cocks her weapon, “Listen witch, move or-“

Margo twists and snaps her fingers, doesn’t need to hear some pathetic ultimatum. The gun’s barrel twists into a neat knot, falling to the floor.

“Listen honey, if you need cash there’s an ugly Degas on the far wall. That book isn’t going anywhere, and even if it did, it would be very easy for me to hunt it down and erase your memory. And then I’ll miss tonight’s floating tequila shots and be bored in whatever sad land you come from.”

The woman has the audacity to smirk, saying, “We can fix that darling.”

Crowds her up against the door and kisses her, a warm press of lips, and everything goes black.

.

Margo wakes up with a splitting headache and an unnatural heaviness in her limbs. Glaring down at the twisted piece of metal, she recognizes iron and chicken feet, walked right into that damned muggle’s trap. She won’t be admitting or telling Eliot about this; it was a clever trap too, relying on her using magic to spring it.

Cracking her knuckles, Margo stands, rolling her shoulders back. Time to ovary up and get the book back before the mate becomes truly obnoxious. A quick trip to the boring realm, and she’ll be home for canapes and grapes.

…and maybe she’ll leave the thief in a more compromising position as payback.

**Author's Note:**

> very much using temperance as an event card here  
> & title from unlike pluto's everything black


End file.
